staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mila - Porfiry skarżypyta, odc. 6 (Strabilou, le rapporteur); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Karnawałowy festyn, odc. 2 (CARNIVAL); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Nowe imię, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 172 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Potęga funduszy - W objęciach historii; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Potęga funduszy - U bram Bałtyku; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1816 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1941; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 7 (Worst Week, ep. 8); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 11 (ep. 11, The Truckee Strip); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4653 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4868); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4654 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4869); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1817 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1429; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1942; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Uff, jak gorąco!, odc. 16 (I'm so hot!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Gdzie jest moja córka? (Like Mother, Like Daughter) - txt str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Robert Malenfant; wyk.:Michelle Stafford, William R. Moses, Danielle Kind; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Opanowanie, odc. 7 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 7); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Wielka powódź cz. 1 (Sturmflut 1 (tyt. ang. Storm Tide)) 89'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Jorgo Papavassiliou; wyk.:Nadja Uhl, Benno Furmann, Jan Josef Liefers; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kojak seria 4 - Prawo ulicy (Kojak IV, ep. 18, I Was Happy Where I Was); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Architektura w służbie teologii; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 11/72 Bezdomny (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Harry and the Homeless Man); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 29/48 Niespodzianka dla Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Santa`s Suprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 202 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Moja rodzinka - odc. 30/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 9); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Świat według Bindi - odc. 3 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (3)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 185 Wszyskie chwyty dozwolone (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (All’s fair in love and war)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - Nieszczęścia Ernesta (242); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 374 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 471; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Aviator (The Aviator) 163'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Leonardo DiCaprio, Cate Blanchett, Kate Beckinsale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kocham kino na bis - Jak w niebie (Sa som i Himmelen (As it is in Heaven)); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.05 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.50 Buffy, postrach wampirów (71) - serial przygodowy 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (90, 97) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (158, 159) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (28) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1391) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (295) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (72) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1030) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Roswell (10) - serial SF 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (29) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (74) - serial komediowy 17.55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy w Austrii - studio 18.20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy w Austrii - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Polska 20.10 Wydarzenia 20.25 Sport 20.30 Prognoza pogody 20.35 Erin Brockovich - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 23.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (109, 110) - serial kryminalny 01.05 Nasza Ameryka - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2002 03.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 04.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (11) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1220) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.50 Detektyw Monk 6 (7) - serial 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (12) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1221) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Bez śladu (6) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Teraz albo nigdy! 4 (44-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 12, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 31, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 156, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 30, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 32, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 12, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 31, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 157, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 12, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Geneza - odc. 13, serial kryminalny, Hiszpania 2006 23:25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:55 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Chorus Line - musical, USA 1985 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - Wesoła Gromadka odc.72; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak szyjki macicy II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 3/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Rozmowy na temat... - Maciej Płażyński - prezes Wsólnoty Polskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Wałcz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Zbieracze historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 172; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polska uporała się dziedzictwem komunizmu ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Piłka nożna - Remes Cup Extra - Halowy Turniej Piłkarski - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Saga rodów - Ród Belina Brzozowskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis /odc.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 13 - Wiosna nad rzeką (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Nasz reportaż - Widma Warszawy niezaistniałej...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Saga rodów - Ród Belina Brzozowskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polska uporała się dziedzictwem komunizmu ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak szyjki macicy II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 13 - Wiosna nad rzeką (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Jedno słowo 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polska uporała się dziedzictwem komunizmu ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia